


Fade Touched

by ApostateRevolutionary



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age II
Genre: Crack, Dream Sex, F/F, Fade Sex, Genderbend, I don't even know what this is okay, Orgasm Denial, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-06
Updated: 2015-04-06
Packaged: 2018-03-20 06:58:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,773
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ApostateRevolutionary/pseuds/ApostateRevolutionary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anders meets the friend she shares her body with in the Fade.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fade Touched

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felixbug](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felixbug/gifts).



> This is shameless Anders/Justice smut, except with them both inhabiting female bodies (or, rather, the same female body). Beyond that, everything else about them is the same.

Sleeping had never been something Anders had been a fan of. In the Circle, it had meant she was defenceless from Templars, and more vulnerable to demons, neither of which were good things. With the Wardens, it’d meant the nightmares. She’d had enough of darkness and false whispers for one lifetime. But now, even though it took time away from more important things, it was different. Because when she slept, she could spend time with _her_.

Anders could always find Justice in the Fade, though she didn’t know why. It was almost instinctual; even if her dreams took her to a thick forest, or a maze of ruins, she always knew exactly which direction would take her to the spirit she shared her body with. It had started as them spending time together, just talking and walking through the Fade, spirit keeping mortal safe from the dangers within. Justice knew so much more about it than she did, being able to shape it to her will with nothing more than a thought. Anders, being a mage, had always had more control in the Fade than most mortals ever would, but the spirit’s abilities were amazing, even to her. Now, though, their time spent here, and their relationship, had changed drastically. Anders didn’t even fully understand what they were now but it was… nice, for both of them.

Tonight’s dream took place in an open field, the impossibly green grass blowing peacefully in the wind. The mage glanced around briefly, before moving in the direction her instincts took her. It wasn’t long before she found who she was looking for.

“Justice.” She said, fondness creeping into her voice.

The spirit turned to acknowledge her as she stepped closer. In the Fade, Justice looked a lot like her under the spirit’s control, the blue glow cracking through her body, but with hints of the genderless, armoured figure she’d been before she’d come to the mortal world, somehow. It was confusing, seeing two images as one, but that was often how the Fade worked. The spirit stepped forward, and, without warning, placed her hands on either side of Anders’ face and pulled her in for a rough kiss that sparked like electricity and tasted of the Fade.

The mage relaxed into it, a small noise leaving her throat as Justice’s tongue slipped out to meet her own. Every touch of Justice’s tingled, shocked her body, always. It was strange, but certainly not unwelcome. When the nature of their dream meetings had first shifted, Anders had needed to guide the spirit, teaching her how exactly this worked. Now though, Justice had found her confidence in this, and preferred to control the situation. Anders knew she should be frightened by that, but in truth, it was exhilarating.

A hand that was both armoured and bare at once found her hair and pulled to tip her head back, Justice’s lips tracing down her throat, moving towards the side of her neck. Teeth grazed her pulse point, tongue lapping afterwards to soothe the mark.

“ _Justice._ ” The word was nearly a moan, Anders sighing and letting her eyes flutter closed as she felt the spirit’s hum of approval against the spot where her neck and shoulder met.

There was no need to undress in the Fade, Justice’s will alone being enough to remove her clothes. A thumb brushed Anders’ nipple as the spirit’s lips found her collarbone, another sigh escaping the healer’s lips. She was putty in Justice’s hands, as it always went now. Not that it was a bad thing, however.

Teeth closing over her nipple caused Anders to cry out, eyes opening to see the spirit gazing up at her, glowing eyes seeming somehow intrigued, almost _smug_. The mage watched as Justice’s tongue left her mouth to circle the hardened nub. The sharp spark that was Justice’s touch only made the sensations that much more powerful, and Anders was already at her mercy, having no desire to stop the onslaught. The healer’s hand found purchase in the spirit’s hair, the hair that matched her own, as she let her own head fall back.

All at once, Justice’s lips were crushed against hers once more, and she was pressed against a wall that hadn’t existed before, one hand groping her breast. One of the spirit’s legs was between hers, knee pressing hard against her sex. Anders resisted the urge to grind against it, the pressure insistent enough to make her want more, but not yet strong enough to provide any real satisfaction. But, as she’d learned last time, making a move Justice did not allow usually ended with Anders being pinned even more forcefully. The spirit loved to draw it out, to make the mage beg for her touch.

Justice broke the kiss and ran the very tip of her tongue down the centre of Anders’ throat, causing the mage to let out a mewl. The knee between her legs pressed harder and Anders’ hips bucked, the heat there becoming too much. Justice let out a low growl of disapproval, the hand on her breast moving to pinch the nipple for emphasis. Anders hissed, leaning her head back against the wall.

The persistent knee finally relented, causing Anders to let out a whine at the loss of pressure, but then Justice’s hand was running down her bare stomach, towards the source of her discomfort. When the electric touch reached Anders’ hips, the hand continued, skimming down the outside of her thigh. The mage had to bite her lip to keep from making a distressed noise, already trembling with desperate need. Maker, she was so wet she was sure it was running down her legs.

Running back up her thigh, the inside this time, the fingers finally reached the juncture, gently tracing along her folds, the touch still tingling like the Fade. Anders cried out, and the world shifted again, the mage now laying on a bed with Justice hovering over her. The spirit’s lips were just a hair from Anders’, breath that wasn’t needed ghosting on hers. It took every bit of willpower inside the mage to keep from trying to close the distance, something she knew Justice was just daring her to do.

A few heartbeats later, Justice’s fingers found her clit, rubbing with just enough pressure to make Anders moan. The healer spread her legs, an obvious invitation for more. The spirit growled again, but with desire this time instead of displeasure. Without warning, the fingers left her clit and two were slid inside her. Anders moaned wantonly, a loud cry she never allowed herself in the real world. Years in the Circle had taught her to be silent, completely, but here, with Justice, there was no need for such discretion. The spirit kept her safe, protected, allowing her to fully indulge in what Justice did not permit in reality.

Anders was lost, thoughts of anything else scattering the moment Justice’s fingers had started working in her, the spirit’s palm pressing against her clit. The world was forgotten and her mind was filled with Justice, her presence heavy and forceful yet oh so wonderful. Pleasure coiled in the mage’s belly, her moans getting louder as she was pushed towards the edge.

She was about to burst when Justice roughly pulled her hand away, stopping the marvelous sensations. The mage let out a strangled cry, her hips rising instinctively to follow the fingers that promised such sweet release.

“Justice, _please_. I need–” Anders begged, shamelessly.

“Quiet, mortal. You shall come when I allow it.” Justice answered, expression so neutral it may as well have been carved of stone.

That was not comforting. Anders let out a whine, and then watched as the spirit brought her fingers to her lips. One curious lick of the essence that covered them brought a purr from Justice’s throat, and she slid the fingers into her mouth to suck them clean. Anders was stunned into silence, briefly managing to ignore the throbbing between her legs. Justice had never done that before. And, Maker, why was it so intensely erotic?

Justice pulled her fingers from her mouth, and the two just stared at each other for a moment. There was a hunger in the spirit’s eyes, one that probably wasn’t actually expressed at all, yet Anders could _feel_ it from somewhere within her, a pressure swelling within beyond what she was already experiencing.

All at once, Justice’s lips met hers in a bruising kiss, the fingers sliding back in and setting a frenzied pace, hitting that perfect spot within, the base of her palm nudging against the mage’s clit again. Anders moaned into the spirit’s mouth, one hand fisted in the sheets while the other wrapped around Justice. The spirit did not stop her this time, apparently too lost in their mutual desire to be bothered by it.

It was too much, and Anders felt as though she was being swallowed by the sensations, by the force that was Justice’s presence. The spirit broke the kiss, moving to nibble on Anders’ ear, hot breath that wasn’t even real teasing the sensitive skin.

That did it. The coil in Anders’ belly burst all at once, throwing her over the edge of pleasure. Justice didn’t stop, extending the sensations to the point where they were almost unbearable, orgasm crashing through the mage’s body until the spirit stilled her hand, leaving Anders limp and unsteady.

Justice hummed, seemingly pleased, before cleaning her fingers again, apparently enjoying the taste. Anders’ mind was far too fogged from pleasure to process that, so she didn’t bother trying, but instead decided to enjoy the afterglow.

“Your essence… It tastes wonderful.” Justice said, cutting through Anders’ comfortable haze.

The mage blinked, not quite sure what to do with that information. She really didn’t have enough rationality to deal with that right now. Justice being so… open about this was still so strange. Sure, dirty talk was something Anders was familiar with, but it was different here. The spirit was always blunt, matter of fact, and incapable of lying. Now that she’d found an interest in activities she’d never considered worthwhile before, that was applied in an entirely new way. It was strange, unlike any mortal partner Anders had ever had.

“Beautiful…” The spirit mused, moving a hand to caress Anders’ cheek with a delicateness that was entirely new, “Just like you, Anders.”

Anders was taken aback, but the words were not unwelcome. A small smile graced her lips, and she leaned slightly into the touch, placing one of her hands on Justice’s, holding the spirit’s palm to her face.

“And like you, Justice.”


End file.
